Batterie One Shots!
by BatterieIsOTP
Summary: Batterie One shots with all sorts of au's and plots! Just lots of this cute couple in different situations! (This is my first fanfic so I am open to all criticism!)


Basic Plot: School au. Stoner Zacharie and Athletic kid Batter.

Ages: Zach-16 Batter-17 Val- 16 Pablo/The Judge- 17

Zacharie sighed softly and walked up to his friends, grumbling to himself quietly. Frowning behind his mask he rubbed the back of his neck, he needed to relax, he was getting all fidgety and anxious from skipping his usual break time smoke. It's not that he regretted doing something else because he actually did something more worthwhile for once. His friend, Sugar, had gotten into another fight so he had helped her to the nurses office. Sugar was of course, very grateful and apologetic. She knew that Zach hated when she fought as it usually was taken a little too far and more often than not someone got seriously injured.

Luckily he managed to hide his anxiousness behind his mask, today the toad, and pulled through until lunchtime. At that time he grabbed his other friend Pablo, more commonly known as The Judge, and whispered quietly "hey, Pablo. Can we go have a smoke somewhere?" He asked hopefully, looking up at the other male who practically always had a large grin on his face.

Pablo chuckled softly and grinned his large, almost feline grin "Sure Zach, let me just go and get my dear brother Valerie…" He practically purred as he looked around the large courtyard. His grin only widened when he finally spotted his little brother, enthusiastically waving him over. Zacharie couldn't help but crack a small smile at the two brothers; he always thought it was very sweet how much Pablo seemed to genuinely care for his younger brother.

Valerie made his way over and sighed "What is it Pablo?" He asked curiously, he was younger than Pablo but the same age as Zacharie, thus making him sixteen. The Judge grinned "We're going for some… Relaxation time… Would you like to join us brother dearest?" He purred. To Zacharie both The Judge and Valerie the two brothers seemed rather feline like, a fact that he told the two frequently. Val would always just laugh and roll his eyes while Pablo took all that in stride and said that he was glad as cats were most definitely the greatest creatures to roam the earth, even going as far to say that he wished he was actually a cat!

Valerie grumbled about the question, he for one, did not smoke and he wished that his friends didn't. His other friend Japhet said that people who smoked weed were stupid and had no place at such a respectable college. To be honest Val was only friends with Japhet because he was scared of him, the older boy tend to get mad at him and other students a lot, but he had to admit that he did enjoy going to the library with the other male and having actual intelligent conversations. It made a pleasant change. "Fine… But you know I won't be smoking." He finally said to the two other teens.

Zacharie nodded, shuffling from his left foot to the right, he had been expecting that answer as it was the answer that was usually given. "Great, so by the small clump of trees by the baseball field?" He asked, he definitely didn't just want to go there to smoke because of the cute batter who was always there, nope! Not at all! Zacharie definitely didn't think that the Batter was perhaps the singularly most gorgeous person he had ever seen nor did he think about how great it would feel to have the tall, muscular male hold him close and whisper intimate sweet nothings into his ear. Zach blushed behind his mask at where his thoughts were heading and cleared his throat "Shall we go then?" He finally muttered before turning on his heel and walking towards the baseball field, his heart starting to race slightly at the prospect of seeing the object of his affections.

Pablo and Valerie exchanged knowing looks and snickered amongst themselves as they followed the masked boy, nudging each other now and again as if to say 'he so likes him!' or something like that.

Zacharie sat down beside the tree dropping his bag in front of him as he began to root around to try and find his stash; he kept it hidden in his bag so it wouldn't fall out and get confiscated by his lecturers. He finally found it and crossed his legs, nestling the little baggie in the crook of his knee. Quickly rolling a joint he watched as his two friends sat down beside him, Pablo bringing out his own stash while Valerie just sat there, leaning back against the grass as he watched the baseball team practice.

Sighing in relief, Zach lit his joint, slid his mask up to show his lips and took a long slow drag. He relaxed back against the tree as he lazily ran his eyes over the baseball field, trying to find his favourite player. The guy he was looking for was simply called 'The Batter' and he was a year older than Zacharie which somehow just added to his charm. He practically always wore his pristine, white batting uniform with his black baseball cap hung down low over his eyes. Zach was absolutely smitten; he thought that Batter was just so cool with his stoic, quiet personality and tall, imposing figure. He let out a long stream of smoke and watched Batter take his turn, sighing dreamily as his eyes slowly slid down to the tall males rather well shaped behind.

Just as he did so he didn't notice the ball heading right towards the trees until it smashed into the trunk right above his head, sending small shards of bark drifting down to rest in his mop of curly, black hair. The ball bounced off the tree and down in front of the stoned teen. He blinked in surprise from behind his mask and slowly picked up the ball, looking at it in confusion. "Hm? What is this?" He mumbled to himself as someone jogged up to the group.

Zach took a slow drag as he looked up, nearly choking on his lungful of smoke as he noticed who was standing in front of him. It was none other than the object of his affection and fantasies, it was Batter.

Batter looked down at the group emotionlessly and pointed to the baseball "I need that." He said bluntly, he wasn't a man of many words, some say that he could go days without even uttering one word to another living being.

Zacharie flushed behind his mask and turned his head to the side so he could blow the smoke out "Ah… Okay, here." He said as he lifted his hand up towards the Batter, offering the ball to him. He felt kind of exposed with his mask lifted up to expose his lips, this caused him to self-consciously tug it down to cover his face. He gulped and stared up at The Batter, his heart pounding in his chest. He inwardly chastised himself for acting like a tween girl fawning over her celebrity crush.

The Batter nodded and gently took the ball, his fingers gently brushing against Zacharie's "Thanks." He said bluntly before turning away and walking back to the field, ball held securely in his hand.

Zacharie slumped against the tree and watched Batter walk away, his blush spreading all the way to his ears; he sighed and pushed his mask up so he could take another drag of his joint, trying his hardest not to watch The Batter's behind as he walked away. Sighing, he turned to his friends who both wore matching, cat like grins. "What?" Zacharie asked, growing uneasy at the brother's silence and their large grins.

"Oh nothing! My brother and I were simply observing your little… Interaction with The Batter… We couldn't help but notice your blush Zach!~ Could it be that you have a crush on our school's well renowned sports star?" The judge inquired coyly, causing Val to snigger behind his hand, nodding as Zach's blush returned.

"W-What on earth are you going on about? I do not have a crush! I simply… admire him! As someone with minimal sporting talents it's not that strange to look up to someone who has sport skills!" He defended himself, gradually growing more and more flustered. He would never admit to his friends that he had a crush on probably the most popular guy in their college. His friends would tease him to no end, taking personal delight in his embarrassment and trying to play matchmaker between Zacharie and the batter. The worse part would be that everyone would know because they wouldn't be discreet about it, God! Now that Valerie knew then Japhet was going to know and because Japhet knew, Enoch and Dedan would find out and they would tell everyone including The Batter.

Zach nervously chewed his bottom lip behind his toad mask and looked at his friends desperately "Please don't tell anyone! It would be the end of me!" He said and finished his joint, stubbing it out on the bottom of his of his shoe. He sighed and rested his head back against the tree stressfully.

The two brothers looked at each other and nodded "Okay Zach, we promiiiiise!~" Pablo purred and clasped his hands behind the back of his neck "Valerie won't even tell Japhet!" He said cheerfully, making Val nod in agreement, letting out a soft purring noise as his acknowledgement.

Zacharie sighed in relief and nodded "Thanks… Heh, well maybe now… You guys could give me advice?" He asked hopefully, making his friends beam in delight, nodding eagerly "Of course dear Zacharie! Oh! Perhaps we should tell Sugar?" Pablo said cheerfully, making Valerie frown "But didn't Sugar and Zacharie used to da-Oof!" He squeaked as his brother hissed and slapped a hand over his mouth "Shut up Val!" The Judge sent Zach an apologetic glance as Zacharie sighed and shook his head, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

Zach chuckled and shook his head again "Don't worry about it guys, we broke up ages ago… Plus it was for the better, she knew that I liked someone else and we're still friends." He explained, Pablo's hand moving away from his little brother's mouth.

The Judge sighed and nodded; finishing his joint he flicked it away into the bushes. "So, I think with a person like Batter you just have to buck up and say it bluntly because I heard that Queenie was thinking of asking him out too." He advised. Valerie looked at the baseball field thoughtfully "I agree with Pablo." He said, making The Judge grin and puff out in pride. "So you should try and get him when he's coming out of the changing rooms or something." Val said with a small shrug.

Listening intently Zacharie nodded, taking all the advice into his mind "Hm… Okay, I might." He finally mumbled, his gaze slipping back towards the playing field. He sighed dreamily and rested his chin in his hands, making his friends chuckle softly.

The three friends chatted amongst themselves as they waited for the baseball game to end, two of the three smoking another joint. The Judge because he simply wanted to and enjoyed the feeling that it gave him, Zacharie because he was nervous and needed to try and calm himself down if he wanted to confess to Batter.

He stood up as the team began filing off the baseball, flicking his joint down onto the floor before crushing it under his shoe. He quickly put on a light layer of deodorant so he didn't smell of weed while going to meet Batter. He sucked in a deep breath and picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he muttered "wish me luck…" He let out a deep breath before setting off.

"Good luck" Pablo and Valerie called out after him.

Zacharie gulped and nervously tugged at his sweater collar, sighing as he walked up to the changing rooms. He stood outside the door and nervously waited, occasionally nodding to some of the people walking out who he knew. Of course Batter just had to be the last person out.

Batter looked down at the shorter kid in surprise, looking behind him into the changing room to check if anyone else was in there, not really sure why the younger male was waiting for him. He cleared his throat softly and turned to him "Are you… Waiting for me?" He asked quietly, his voice gruff and kind of harsh. He winced slightly and sighed, rubbing tha back of his neck awkwardly.

Zacharie didn't look put off, he just nodded determinedly "Yes… I-I'm Zacharie." He said, his blush luckily hidden by his mask even though it could be seen from his bright red ears. He gulped and nervously played with the bottom of his oversized, white sweater.

The Batter nodded as he looked down at the adorably shy boy, Zacharie… He knew this boy, oh yes he definitely knew him. He had quickly developed a crush on the masked male as soon as he saw him on the first day of his second year of college. It was Zacharie's first day at college and the short masked boy looked rather lost, something which some other older students quickly picked up on and started harassing the poor kid. Batter, feeling sorry for him walked up and basically told them to "piss off and leave the kid alone." He couldn't help but flush faintly at the memory of how happy Zacharie had been when he had 'rescued him' and how the happy boy had jumped up and hugged him before rushing off to his friends. "I know who you are… I remember you from the first day of school." He blurted out, flushing in embarrassment.

Zacharie blush spread over his cheeks and ears even more "O-Oh… Y-You do?" He mumbled shyly, unable to contain his large smile, glad that his mask covered most of his blush. He finally cleared his throat and buried his hands in the soft folds of his sweater. "Well… I-I'm here to tell you… T-That I like you, um… R-Romantically. " He mumbled shyly, his eyes falling down to the ground. He couldn't help but let out a small relieved laugh, he felt a lot better and less weighed down by his feelings now that he had told Batter.

Batter blushed a bright red and spluttered "Ah, what?" He managed to say, his usually calm voice and expression being replaced as he looked down at him with wide eyes. He gulped and took a deep breath "…Can… W-Will you take off your mask? I want to say this face to face…" He whispered, moving slightly closer to the smaller boy.

Zacharie nodded slowly and reached up to slowly slide his mask off, revealing a pale face, round scars cut into the corners of his mouth. He gulped softly and flushed more as Batter's eyes slowly slid up his face, drinking in his features, gaze resting on the boys plump, red cheeks for a little while until he started looking further up, tilting his own hat back so their eyes could meet. Red clashed starkly against black as they gazed at each other, both slightly taken aback by the other's strange eyes.

Batter blinked his blood coloured eyes slowly as he stared into the pure black eyes of Zacharie. He gently lifted his hand up and traced under Zacharie's eyes gently "…I like you too…" He finally mumbled, using his other hand to gently cup his cheek, leaning down to press a gentle kiss on the younger boy's forehead, causing Zacharie to blush even more and smile happily "What? Really?" He asked hopefully as he looked up at the sportsman.

Batter nodded and let a small smile grace his lips "Yes." He said softly, causing Zacharie to cheer in happiness and launch himself upwards, wrapping his arms around Batter's neck to pull him into a tight hug. Batter blushed and slowly wrapped his arms around Zach's waist. Zach let out a small, soft purring noise as he gently rubbed his cheek against the Batter's own cheek, making the older boy chuckle softly as he pressed a gentle kiss to Zach's soft cheek, nuzzling against it slightly. Zacharie laughed softly and grinned in delight, his scarred cheeks stretching slightly.

"So um… Does this mean we're dating?" Zach asked shyly as he slowly pulled away from Batter, fighting the urge to cover up his face with his mask again. He gulped slightly in anticipation as Batter chuckled and nodded. "Yeah." Batter told him as the bell rang to signal that lunch was over.

Both boys jumped in surprise and Zacharie quickly put on his mask. "I'll be waiting at the gates after the last lecture." He told the younger boy and took off his black cap, gently placing it on Zacharie's head before walking off to his next class, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Zacharie watched him go with a happy smile, a bright blush on his cheeks as he reached up to gently touch the cap. He quickly rushed off to lesson, excited to tell his friends what happened and to thank them for their advice!

It was some really good advice.

BatterieIsOtp here! Or just Bat hehe!

Okay this was my first fanfic and I hope you liked it! I do plan on updating these regularly even if I don't get any reviews or anything because I enjoy writing them! Um but basically I hoped you liked it! It's not the best but I hope you don't think it's too bad! Criticism is definitely wanted!

If you liked this then please review and maybe even suggest an idea! I'm always open to them! Hehe.

Okay! Well Bye!


End file.
